Never let go
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: AU Human characters....Draco and Hermione in a scene of passion and possession Rated T


Hi! I just had to write this little one-shot. The idea came from an episode of Moonlight, a fantastis show that was canceled. I wanted to place Hermione and Draco in this scene, them being human. I own nothing!

* * *

_"HERMIONE!" _

_My eyes flashed open as the familiar voice echoed through the air. He couldn't be here!! He did not find me here...he couldn't possible weaseled the information from someone. This was beyond ludicrous!!! I pushed my covers off, pushing myself up and onto the wood floor of my bedroom. Chills ran down my spine almost instantly. I glanced at the mirror, running my fingers through my hair out of anxiety. I should ignore him...maybe he would leave. _

_"Hermione, I know you're here!" _

_I groaned, pulling my black robe on over my tight pajamas. Bloody hell ,I'm going to kill him. I'll kill him and bury him somewhere in these woods surrounding my home. No one would find him....I love din the middle of a bloody forest which doesn't seem smart now. Damn, I could feel the beginning of a migraine starting. I glanced at the clock in the hallway as I walked towards the spiraling staircase. It was two in the morning....I'm going to kill him._

_"Hermione!"_

_I looked at the glass wall from where I stood, frowning at the sight before me. Damn him...why couldn't he leave me alone? I could feel my heart break at the sight of him as he paced the length of the glass wall. He could be drunk, but I highly doubt that. He never drank alcohol; he never told me why and I never asked. There was so many secrets between us...and I just really wanted to be left alone. _

_"Draco, its two in the morning! Go home!" I yelled, walking towards the glass wall. His platinum blond hair sparkled in the moonlight above him, giving him an ethereal look. His pale faced turned towards me, his molten silver eyes zooming in on me almost instantly. Chills coursed through my body; the way he looked at me, I could feel some emotion radiate off of him and part of me wanted to flee. He was dangerous...I could see it as he stood straight up, his 6'2 towering over my 5'4. I was glad for this barrier; I don't know what he would do. "You shouldn't be here."_

_"Let me in....please Hermione." I shook my head, ignoring the pain in my heart. No, something wasn't right about him. The way he was acting...it was so possessive. I couldn't deal with this..."Is someone in there?" My eyes widened in anger. Bloody hell, he was insane!_

_"Go home, Malfoy. I don't want to see you right now." I muttered, tightening my arms around my chest. "Go home and sleep." I began to turn away, until I heard him speak._

_"I love you, Hermione! Don't you love me??" I turned back around, taking in the image in front of me. He was leaning up against the wall, his forehead on the cold glass. His silver eyes were focused on me, scoping my entire body before returning their gaze back to my face. _

_"I love you..."I murmured, pushing a rebellious curl out of my face. "But this isn't normal, Draco." I watched as he smiled, the face I grew to love brightening with some unknown emotion. I sighed as he turned, thinking he was finally leaving. I bit back a scream as my patido chair was flung up against the glass wall, shattering the glass to random pieces. My heart stopped as he walked into my home....the grace he moved with reminding me of a predator and I was his prey. He quickly pushed me up against a wall, two arms blocking my way of escape. _

_"Draco...what are you..." His lips forced themselves on my own; I could fele my body instantly flame up, his hands scorching my bare skin. I could feel his hands push my robe off, crushing my bare covered body up against him. I couldn't fight back, my mind said fight while my body said yes...I could feel myself arch up against him. My bare skin rubbed up against his clad body; his chest rumbling in approval. He had come out here for one thing....me._

_He broke the kiss, placing his forehead up against mine. His silver eyes stared into mine, chills running through my body from his fiery touch. "You can never leave me..." he muttered his voice steady and dark. "I won't let you leave me. You're mine." I bit the inside of my mouth, wanting so desperately to cry._

_He would never let me go...._


End file.
